Gribi būt miljonārs?
Gribi būt miljonārs? (English translation: Want to be a millionaire?) was a Latvian game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Show was broadcast from 2002 to 2008. It was shown on the Latvian TV station TV3 on Wednesday at 20:20 (or 21:00) (UTC+2). The show was hosted by Ģirts Līcis (earlier by Mārtiņš Ķibilds). The main goal of the game was to win 50 000 lati by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. When acontestant got the fifth question correct, he would leave with at least 100 lati. When a contestant got the tenth question correct, he would leave with at least 1 000 lati. Lifelines In this version 4 lifelines used: * 50:50 (50 pret 50) * Phone-a-Friend (Zvans draugam) * Ask the Audience (Zāles palīdzība) * Three Wise Men (Tris gudrie) (2004 - 2007/2008) Seasons * Season 1 (September 4, 2002 - 2003) * Season 2 (September 3, 2003 - 2004) * Season 3 (September 8, 2004 - 2005) * Season 4 (September 7, 2005 - 2006) * Season 5 (September 6, 2006 - 2007) * Season 6 (September 12, 2007 - 2008) Money Trees 2002 - 2003: :* 1. question • 5 lati (€7) :* 2. question • 10 lati (€14) :* 3. question • 15 lati (€21) :* 4. question • 20 lati (€28) :* 5. question • 25 lati (€36) (guaranteed sum) :* 6. question • 30 lati (€43) :* 7. question • 40 lati (€57) :* 8. question • 80 lati (€114) :* 9. question • 160 lati (€227) :* 10. question • 320 lati (€455) (guaranteed sum) :* 11. question • 640 lati (€910) :* 12. question • 1,250 lati (€1,777) :* 13. question • 2,500 lati (€3,554) :* 14. question • 5,000 lati (€7,108) :* 15. question • 10,000 lati (€14,216) 2003 - 2005: :* 1. question • 10 lati (€14) :* 2. question • 20 lati (€28) :* 3. question • 30 lati (€43) :* 4. question • 40 lati (€57) :* 5. question • 50 lati (€71) (guaranteed sum) :* 6. question • 60 lati (€85) :* 7. question • 80 lati (€114) :* 8. question • 125 lati (€178) :* 9. question • 250 lati (€355) :* 10. question • 500 lati (€711) (guaranteed sum) :* 11. question • 1,250 lati (€1,777) :* 12. question • 2,500 lati (€3,554) :* 13. question • 5,000 lati (€7,108) :* 14. question • 10,000 lati (€14,216) :* 15. question • 20,000 lati (€28,431) 2005 - 2008: :* 1. question • 20 lati (€28) :* 2. question • 40 lati (€57) :* 3. question • 60 lati (€85) :* 4. question • 80 lati (€114) :* 5. question • 100 lati (€142) (guaranteed sum) :* 6. question • 125 lati (€178) :* 7. question • 225 lati (€320) :* 8. question • 325 lati (€462) :* 9. question • 500 lati (€711) :* 10. question • 1,000 lati (€1,422) (guaranteed sum) :* 11. question • 2,000 lati (€2,843) :* 12. question • 5,000 lati (€7,108) :* 13. question • 10,000 lati (€14,216) :* 14. question • 25,000 lati (€35,539) :* 15. question • 50,000 lati (€71,078) Top Prize winners * Elita Rumpe - 10 000 lati (December 18, 2002) 5 000 lati winners * Wendy Grauveisa - 5 000 lati (?) The biggest winners * Varis Martinsons - 1 250 lati (November 19, 2003) * Jana Gruberts Cesis - 2 500 lati (March 9, 2005) Sources * Official website (2007-2008) * "In the New Season of the Gribi būt miljonārs? Mārtiņš Ķibilds will be Replaced with Ģirts Līcis" (archive, in Latvian) Trivia * In 2002-2008, more than 200 episodes aired, several thousands contestants appeared. On October 10, 2007, the jubilee 200th episode aired. Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions